Daily Challenge
An update in BTD5 on Jan 27, 2012 A Challenge is a special mode in Bloons Tower Defense games. It was first introduced in BTD4 and it has come lately into BTD5 as a Daily Challenge. The player must beat the pre-defined track with some special conditions like not to lose any lives (one mission in BTD4) or restriction to only certain types of towers. In BTD5 the available mission changes every midnight (0:00 or 12:00 a.m.) (GMT/UTC). Rewards The player is rewarded with extra Monkey Money for completing the Daily Challenge once a day and also gets a Medal and Awesome Points for the specific number of challenges completed. Trivia *The player must be registered and logged in with Ninja Kiwi account to play Daily Challenges. *The game can't be saved during Daily Challenges. *You Must Be Rank 18 To Play Daily Challenges History #Jan 27, 2012 - Monkey Lane, Easy - Dart Monkey, Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, and Bomb Tower #Jan 28, 2012 - Bloon Circles, Easy - Tack Shooter, Boomerang Thrower, Glue Gunner, and Monkey Apprentice, $800 starting cash #Jan 29, 2012 - Park Path, Easy - Ice Tower, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Ace, and Dartling Gun, $1000 starting cash #Jan 30, 2012 - Mount Magma, Easy - Boomerang Thrower, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Mortar Tower #Jan 31, 2012 - Archipelago, Deflation - Bomb Tower, Glue Gunner, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Apprentice, survive waves from 26 to 65 #Feb 1, 2012 - Switch, Easy - Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower, and Monkey Ace, $800 starting cash #Feb 2, 2012 - Monkey Lane, Apopalypse - Sniper Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Monkey Apprentice, and Dartling Gun, survive through wave 65, $800 starting cash #Feb 3, 2012 - Park Path, Medium - Tack Shooter, Sniper Monkey, Monkey Ace, Banana Farm, and Mortar Tower, $800 starting cash #Feb 4, 2012 - "Ice and Fire" (Castle, Medium) - Bomb Tower, Ice Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Mortar Tower, and Pineapple for a good mesure. #Feb 5, 2012 - Castle, Easy - Dart Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Apprentice #Feb 6, 2012 - Bloons Circles, Deflation - Dart Monkey, Ninja Monkey, Bomb Tower, Mortar Tower, survive waves from 26 to 65 (This challenge was changed to Castle, Deflation for the part of the day. It could be also finished after wave 56, but NinjaKiwi fixed it.) #Feb 7, 2012 - "Pass 10 Epic Rounds With Lots o' Cash" (Park Path, Medium) - All Towers Available, survive waves from 85 to 95, $200,000 starting cash #Feb 8, 2012 - Archipelago, Medium - Dart Monkey, Monkey Buccaneer, Monkey Apprentice, Monkey Village #Feb 9, 2012 - "Super Clock" (Clock, Easy) - Dart Monkey, Super Monkey, Monkey Village, Pineapple, $4000 starting cash #Feb 10, 2012 - "Where'd My Towers Go?" (Castle, Medium) - Banana Farm, Road Spikes, Pineapple, survive waves from 10 to 45, $15,000 starting cash, 500 lives #Feb 11, 2012 - "Strapped for Cash" (Castle, Hard) - All Towers Available, survive through wave 50, $0 starting cash, reward increased from $75 to $150 Monkey Money #Feb 12, 2012 - "Harrison's Challenge" (Monkey Lane) - Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Monkey Apprentice, Dartling Gun (This challenge was introduced on Easy difficulty but it was changed to Hard during the day) #Feb 13, 2012 - "Switch it up" (Switch, Medium) - Dart Monkey, Ice Tower, Super Monkey, Monkey Apprentice #Feb 14, 2012 - "Davy Jones Locker" (Archipelago, Medium) - All Towers Available except Monkey Buccaneer Category:Modes Category:All Pages